The invention relates to a method of gaming, a game controller, and a gaming system.
In some existing gaming system, if a trigger condition is met, a wild symbol which has occurred in one game persists for a subsequent game.
While such gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.